Vampire Soul
by azuline-sama
Summary: Xant veut se suicider, mais quelqu'un viendra boulverser sa vie, au risque de la sienne...


-+VAMPIRE SOUL+-

N/A: Salut vous tous! C'est ma première sur fanfiction. J'espère bien ne pas m'être trompée de catégorie! Haha, bon, aucun disclaimer car toute cette histoire est ma propriété, personnage et co. Donc j'espère que vous aprécieriez ce premier shoot. N'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est pas long et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture!  
Kiss  
_Azuline_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue---_

Depuis l'aube du monde, la nuit inspire la mort, la solitude, l'exil... Les hommes l'ont craint, l'ont chassé, tués et pourtant, il est toujours là, à vous regardez, à soufrir de vos préjugés, à vous aimez… Est-il vraiment cette bête sanguinaire chassant la nuit, assoifé de sang? Est-il vraiment cette créature mi-humaine mi-chauve souris? Est-il dépourvu d'émotions? Est-il vivant, mort? Peut-il vous aimez… Vampire… Vampire… ce mot vous déchire l'esprit, vous torture, vous tue. Mais le peut-il vraiment? Aura-t-on un jour les réponses à toutes ces questions? Pour cela, il faudra…

* * *

_Chapitre 1--- Et si le pont… ---_

J'interrompis mon récital. Seyu avait levé sa main et sans prendre la peine d'attendre l'autorisation du professeur, Miss Velldure, il déclara sur un ton railleur :

_«Mais les vampires, ça n'existent même pas! Qui est-ce qui a écrit une niaiserie pareil! Désolé tout le monde, c'est juste pour dire que le récital de Vamp'…_

_«Xant, Seyu, Xant! Répliqua Miss Velldure._

_«Ok, ok, Xant, si vous préférez, donc, je disais que le récital de X-a-n-t était nul, voilà!_

Seyu grogna une remarque qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Sans doute me traîtait-il de vampire, j'en avais rien à faire. Le professeur, parut alors plus que choquée.

_«M. Rouvot! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE! Reprenez mlle Kaitoyura._

Mais je ne repris rien du tout. Impossible de suporter une moquerie de plus. Depuis ce matin fatidique, Seyu, qui d'habitude, se contentait d'une ou trois moqueries, m'avait «bombardée» de ses commentaires, disons le, déplaisants. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre mes cahiers, je sortis de la classe et m'en alla.

Quoi? Moi, menteuse? Ben voyons! Cette histoire est vraie et je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère, parole de Xant! Non mais, à vous entendre… Très bien, très bien… Oui je sais! Alors… Je peux continuer? Oui? Donc, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Seyu… hum, ce cher Seyu…

J'étais là depuis quelques minutes, regardant les voitures passer, assise sur la chaîne de trottoire. Où irais-je? Chez moi? Non, ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée : mes parents seraient sans doute, comme toujours, en train de se disputer. Ma mère à moitiée folle, drogué comme à l'habitude et mon père la battant, ivre de rage et d'alcool (hum? Que dites-vous? Non, ma mère n'est pas vivante. Oui! Je sais, je l'ai écrit mais… Laissez faire ce qui ne vos regarde pas!). Non, ce ne serait pas brillant de ma part et de toute façon, il ne m'aiment pas et c'est réciproque,

Je décidai donc d'aller au bord du fleuve. L'air était froid et je n'avais rien pour me couvrir les épaules. Quelle idée d'aller près du fleuve! Mais rien ne pouvais m'atteindre dans l'état où j'étais.

Mes yeux se perdirent à contempler les eaux glacées, mortelles… Oui, mortellle : voilà se que j'étais venue chercher ici… Mais en voulais-je tant à la vie? Qu'est-ce qui me rendait si malheureuse? Déjà avec tous ces rêves, ces flash, la corde à la main, une chaise à mes côtés et un poutre. Ces images hantaient tout le temps mes pensés. Avais-je vraiment touché le fond? Je l'ignore toujours mais je préfère m'en tenir à mon doute.

Ainsi, la soif se fesait alarmente. Je le voulais. Plonger? Je m'avançai, cherchant une descente plus ou moins accessible. Je ne tenais pas sombrer pour de bon en me congnant la tête dans le fond du fleuve! J'avais beau être une lâche, je voulais une mort mémorable,.

Mes yeux se dirigeai soudain vers un reflet. Haut, large, beau et somptueux, voilà mon issu! Le pont… C'était emplement ce qu'il me fallait, suffisait de se laisser tomber tel un ange déchu : cherchant sa fin. Oui. Courageuse? Moi? Non, il n'en fallait pas vraiment pour commettre l'acte, il fallait surtout du désespoire.

J'avais faim, cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que j'errais seule, sur la rive du Magou, le grand fleuve de St-Aubéro-sur-Magou. Quel nom étrange! Oui, oui, mais paraîtrait-il que ce nom a été donner en honneur du sang de la suposée sorcière Magge Oulaf, versé suite à la chasse aux sorcières, activité ayant lieu il depuis les années 400. On raconte d'ailleur que St-Aubéro est une ville maudite. J'ai cessé de croire à ces histoires depuis quelques années… Mais là, je m'éloigne du sujet. Je vous ferai une historique de ma ville maudite… disons… plus tard, très tard… jamais? Haha, on verra bien si j'en ai le temps! Enfin, je reprends mon récit là où je l'ai laissé. Je marchais donc, sur les rives du fleuve, me dirigeant vers le vieux pont. Mon ventre criait famine, mon cœur était déchirré par la peine et mon esprit… mais qu'est-ce que mon esprit me disait? Rien, il se torturait à ne pas pensé…

J'arrivai finalement au pied du pont. Je le regardai, les yeux supliant (du genre à demander au pont de s'effondrer et de m'empêcher de commettre l'acte, mais il n'en fit rien), je le sentais m'observer (façon de parler)… Je ne pensais plus, je ne sentais plus. Le froid pénétrait mes vêtements, atteignant ma chaire mais je ne ressentis rien, pas le moindre frisson, que le vide dans mon esprit.

Puis je les vis, les flots du fleuve, sous mes pieds : j'étais paralisée. Par la peur? Je l'ignorais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je me trouvais sur le pont, prête à passer à l'acte, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je laissai alors mes pensés vagabonder, loin devant moi. Peut-être avaient-elles un avenir. Puis elles revinrent vers moi. Je les laissai me guider dans mes mouvements : passant un pied par dessus la barrière puis l'autre… Une larme d'abandon glissa sur ma joue. Si le pont s'écroulait de lui même, ce serait tellement plus facile! Mais rien n'arriva. Mes mains avaient bleuies, et pour cause! J'étais en plein mois de novembre, un soir, près du fleuve. J'avais les yeux rougis par la fatigue.

J'accordai, ce qui était sans doute la première et la dernière fois, un regard à St-Aubéro, un regard emplit d'une tristesse profonde. J'étais rendue à détester ce lieu qui avait été mon berceau, mon cœur, ma raison d'être. Puis, j'eus cette impression, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part. Je sentis un regard, son regard? Vous savez, ce genre de picotement qui vous dit qu'on est observé… Non? Ça en vous dit rien? Alors laissez tomber! Enfin, bref, seulement, cette fois, ce picotement avait quelque chose de, comment dire, familier. Je regardai derrière moi mais je ne vis personne et il n'y a pas des centaines de cachette sur un pont (à moins d'être suicidaire ou à la recherche de sensations… spéciales!). Pourtant, j'était cartaine qu'une paire de yeux étaient braqué sur moi. Je laissai mes yeux sonder les environs; lui? Était-il revenu? Pour moi? Je le cherchai mais il ne vint pas. Je me souviens du creux qu'avait creusé dans mon esprit un malheureux souveir d'un rêve. Mais bientôt, il ne le serait plus… Ce fut sans doute une de mes dernière pensée lucides cette journée là.

J'allais me laisser glisser vers les eaux lorsqu'une main m'attrapa le bras : une main froide et chaude en même temps, une main pleine de vie et si morte. Je voulu crier mais aucun son ne sorti… Qu'est-ce que… ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui…

* * *

À la prochaine! 


End file.
